Magic Cloaks And Purple Witches
by rwbybomb21
Summary: Ruby and Glynda have some feelings that are discovered during a game of truth or dare gone wrong... Fluff and hilarity to ensue. Hoodwitch. first part of the Magic Cloaks and Good Witches series.
1. Chapter 1

**Hoodwitch fic, since there aren't any around.**

**R&R bitches!**

**Don't own RWBY; if I did, Ruby would be ten times more badass than she is right now.**

**(^^^^^^)**

"No."

"Yes..."

"NO, Yang."

"YES, Ruby!"

"I... Said... NO!" Ruby had never shouted at anyone before, and doing so showed just how far into anger Yang had tipped the girl, and if she were to tip any further, she was sure Ruby would tip her in the bottom of a lake...head first. "The answer is no, and that's final."

And just like that, the girl in blond, with an abnormally large chest and rather boy-attracting, magnet-to-sex Yang, was slumped in her chair, sighing in defeat at her leader's and sister's objections- yet again- to a game of truth or dare. Ruby had become more forceful in her time as leader, taking extra leadership lessons with Glynda Goodwitch, but perhaps taking it all a bit too much to heart. She had become cold, unceasing and uncaring to anything else other than her and her friend's safety.

Weiss was even worried that her constant teasing and berating had tipped the girl of red and black attire over the edge into insanity and ice coldness. Whenever Ruby wasn't around, Yang would tease Weiss about her being a 'mini ice princess', to which Blake would nod in agreement to. The raven haired Faunus had no objections to the extra training Ruby woke them up at four in the morning for every Sunday, as it showed that she was not only serious about being a good leader, but also serious about her team's wellbeing. It seems, however, that Ruby had skipped out on worrying about her own wellbeing first. She was still that kind, gentle girl when she needed to be, but would use her position as leader and Yang's sister to show force when needed to her own teammates. Even if she was cold to her own teammates, she was nice and bubbly around everyone else at their social circle, a trait that Blake had to commend the girl a 'badass seal of leadership approval', which is a scoring system that Yang had set up to encourage Ruby to become a good leader and still be nice.

Ruby had grown over the months of their first year at Beacon, attracting much attention to her. One time, Yang had to literally beat off people with the sharp end of a stick to get the message through; Ruby was not on the market.

Her chest wasn't as big as other girl's, but it was noticeable with that corset she wears. Her figure became more of an hourglass type, but not too thin as to look anorexic. She was as tall as Professor Goodwitch now, but still only slightly smaller as to show she didn't shoot up completely as Yang did.

Back to Ruby skipping out on her wellbeing- which was another thing that tremendously worried Blake and Weiss, along with Yang- she was skipping meals, rubbing her temples often to rid herself of headaches, etcetera and so on.

Right now, though, was the worst condition of which Ruby seemed to be in.

She had dark and deep bags beneath her dull, grey eyes- a stark contrast to her usually bright and silver eyes. Her movements were full of energy, but sometimes she could be seen slacking behind when walking. Running was just fine for the girl, but walking slowly was what seemed to send her into a zombie-like trance and walk mindlessly along with her teammates. The worst, however, was the fact that Ruby could be seen sometimes punching walls to calm down.

"Ruby," Blake carefully started, trying to calm her leader down "We have been working an awful lot, and you look...well, exhausted wouldn't be the right word, but somewhere along those lines. Don't you at least want to sit down and have fun?"

Terror, annoyance and anger- all directed at herself- played across Ruby's face, carefully tuning her strengthened and toughened emotions to play a song of them all placed carefully together, creating a myriad of feelings and for the final crescendo of her emotions to dawn down and crash over her like a wave over rocky shores.

"Oh dear God, I've become a tyrant." Ruby placed her tired face in her hands and shook it side to side constantly, groaning as tiredness suddenly swept over her.

"Weiss," Ruby spoke up, her voice muffled by the hands of which contained her tired and emotionless face "hand me a mirror, please." The heiress did so and watched- as did the others- as Ruby stared at herself long and hard into said mirror, watching her tired, sickly pale face.

"Alright! Enough wallowing. Yang set the game up! Weiss, help her, and Blake, you stay here." Ruby barked out orders with increased juvenility and suddenly her fatigue wore off, the light that left her eyes flooding back rapidly.

As they set out to do their tasks, with Yang going all over the school looking for candidates and Weiss searching her extensive wine collection- the reasons of her even being allowed it in the school are unknown, and the reason she even had it were still that of needing to be known- for an empty bottle of sorts. She came across a light blue, but thankfully empty, brand of Schnee wine.

Yang, meanwhile, had searched for team JNPR- who all accepted the game and were making their way over- and had somehow managed to get Glynda Goodwitch and Professor Ozpin in on the game. Ozpin's excuse was that he needed something to connect to youth, and Glynda's was that she needed to make sure that Ruby was up-keeping her status as leader and had authorized this game. The real motives, though, rather easy to see; they both wanted to have fun.

Blake and Ruby were setting up space for the game to be held, but Ruby had something she was counting on yang doing; the famous- of infamous, depending on your point of view- seven minutes of heaven within the closet that was sure to happen.

Blake already knew the reason why Ruby had made it so the space to the closet was easily walked to, and knew what her leader was thinking; if she was to let loose once in a while, it would have to be in the craziest form of relief there is. She never expected Ruby to come up with this, though.

"Before you even start Blake, this is not for me. I'm not that type of person. You see..." she said, not taking her eyes off of the cabinet of which she was trying to move, with a success rate of a snail beating Ruby in a race. Blake came over and gave her a hand of lifting it out of the way. "Thanks. You see, figure that with my...rather brutal leading, you all have pent up frustration, so this is a form of letting out that frustration, even if it only lasts seven minutes...or something."

"I see the logic, but what if you're chosen to do it as well?"

Ruby paused, if only for a second, before continuing to lift the heavy cabinet with Blake out of the way. "I didn't think of it, but a game is a game, and participating in said game helps. Plus, I'll probably go to sleep before I even get to the closet anyway. I'm shattered." After they both shared a small laugh, Blake turned her serious face on.

"What if it really is your go though? Are you still...you know...?"

"A virgin?" Ruby finished, to which Blake almost face-palmed at Ruby's bluntness." Yeah, but I mean, I trust you guys. Plus, I mean, I swing left, not right. Get what I mean?"

"I...think so. So you're not attracted to boys, is that it?"

Ruby hefted the cabinet to the left side of the room, plopping it down with a thud before looking at Blake. "Yeah, that's about it, but only one person's caught my eye yet..."

And before she could continue with that line of thought, the door to her room was ungodly kicked open by Yang, who strutted in wit her hands in the air and boomed out in a vice that made the following six people groan in annoyance. "I bring human sacrifices to this feast! Let us sate our appetites in-" and just like that, Yang's voice caught in her throat as she saw the mischievous looks on Ruby and Blake's faces, then the closet behind them.

She looked between the two people, then the closet, and back to Ruby, whose smile only intensified. Two words escaped Yang's lips, and Ruby would forever remember the devious and cunning smirk she had on her face. For them it was like trying to out-fox a fox; impossible.

"Hell...YES!"

Ruby immediately turned into leader mode, as Yang started to call it, and reprimanded her. "Yang! Watch your language, idiot!"

At this point, Glynda walked in, accompanied by Ozpin and the rest of team JNPR- Jaune was at his parents' home, so he couldn't be here.

"Miss Goodwitch and headmaster Ozpin?" Ruby placed her head in her hands, not unlike last time she did this, and rocked it back and forth, as if trying to deny her brain the mental storage of such an event.

"Ruby, please tell me you didn't authorise this?" Glynda said, looking down at her student with boredom in her eyes.

"I did..." Ruby shamefully admitted, still rocking her head back and forth within her hands. "...but I didn't know you'd be here."

Ozpin walked out with is cane and smiled. "Well, now we're here. Glynda, lock the doors." At the confusion of them all, Glynda locked the door and took her space on the floor next to the bottle of which Weiss placed on the floor.

They all joined her and Ruby laid the law down. "Firstly, no overly inappropriate dares. Secondly, no truths that could potentially shame a person. Lastly, whether or whether you are or aren't my teachers, does not mean you have any way to bend said rules; Clear professors?" After a nod of satisfaction from the teachers and all around them, Ruby took her spot in between Glynda and Ozpin, being that no one wanted to sit next to them.

"You all know the rules?" after another nod of confirmation, Yang going so far to mock her by saying "Yes ma'am", Ruby announced the beginning of a very strenuous night.

"I think that Ozpin should start, given he's the oldest here." Ruby voice was devoid of all humour, but Ozpin still tried to lighten the area up with a joke.

He leant in to spin the bottle. "I'll take that as a compliment." The bottle spun around before landing on Ruby.

"Truth..." she said with the up-most devoid-of-emotion-voice they had ever heard.

"Why do you insist on wearing that cloak nearly all the time?"

Ruby was taken aback by this. "Well...it's important to me because my mother made it for me. She's... no longer with us. Anyway! Whose turn is it next?"

They all pointed to Ruby, who spun the bottle that landed on Yang. "Truth or dare, Yang?"

"Dare!" Yang shouted with the upmost confidence, but that was soon wiped off of her face as Glynda and Ozpin both leaned in to her ear and whispered their ideas at the request of Ruby, whose smirk grew the widest she had ever seen.

"Now, you all remember when I said no inappropriate dares?" They all nodded. "Well, that's no longer the issue. Whatever the dare is... goes. Just, nothing degrading." She turned her head to Yang, who gulped, and then looked at Blake, who looked back curiously. Ruby mouthed 'revenge' before turning back to Yang. "Yang, I dare you to run outside and shout you're the biggest slut in school and you'll do anything for money."

"That's it?"

"Yup."

"Cake walk." As Yang walked outside and shouted it, she didn't notice the scroll in Glynda's hands, who had e-mailed the teachers to stand outside in the halls until Yang says something. She didn't say what though, and after hearing the shouts of teachers, saw Yang sprint back, all sweaty and jumpy.

"Ruby...I hate you, and you Goodwitch." After the consequential laughter died down, Yang spun the bottle, which landed on Ruby for a second time in a row, meaning only one thing...

"Ruby, you know what this means, right?" Weiss said, fear for her young leader's...umm...innocence, clearly displayed within her voice.

Ruby tilted her head to the side. "Should I?"

"Ruby," Weiss said, slowly as to make sure every word got through to her leader. "You have to spin the bottle, and whoever it lands on, you have to kiss."

"Okay." The way Ruby said it threw off even Yang, who just spurted out what her leader said.

"Okay?! Were you planning on this or something!?"

"Something like that..." Ruby spun the bottle, and it seems her spin had such power that it continued spinning for a good minute before slowly stopping on...

"Now, this I did not anticipate." It landed on none other than the resident female teacher, Professor Glynda Goodwitch. "Oh well."

Ruby could hear the chants of 'Kiss her, kiss her!' coming from both Nora and Yang, while Ren just looked on with a silent smile and Ozpin, Weiss and Pyrrha looked at her with wonder in their eyes; they wanted to know why Ruby had gone with gusto to this.

Ruby leaned up, and as quick as she did, pecked Glynda on the cheek, then leant back down and stared smugly at the open mouths of them all.

"Okay, next time, it has to be a proper kiss; on the lips, lover style. Each dare has no loops through it now, but the person giving the dare has to be very specific." Yang barked out, completely forgetting the fact that her sister got out of embarrassing, and maybe even getting herself expelled for fraternization with a teacher.

Ren spun the bottle, and again, it landed on Glynda, who looked around nervously; right now, it was her second time being chosen in a row, and that meant what Ruby had gone through, but with no holes to slither her way out of.

"Ozpin, sir. If it lands on a student, can we not consider this breaking of the school rules?" Ozpin simply nodded, sipping his cup and waiting anxiously for a scene, or spectacle, to unravel before his glasses-covered, misty eyes.

Glynda spun the bottle, not needing further instruction, and sighed in relief as it stopped to her right, where she thought Ozpin was sitting. At least this way it wouldn't be weird. A student and a teacher couldn't do such things... and that was when it hit her. Ozpin was to the right of Ruby, who was to Glynda's right...which meant...

"Oh no." Well, at least Glynda had to give it to the girl; she just took her words right from her mouth.

In a non-swear filled way, of course.

Ruby shakily looked to Glynda, who equally as shakily looked to Ruby, and they both just looked away instantly, one acting like a schoolgirl who just met her crush, and one acting like a teacher who just remembered what it was like to be a school girl who just met her crush.

"How about we add a new rule? The kiss doesn't have to happen out here, where we can all see you, but we still need your word as huntresses that it actually did happen. You can use that closet." Ozpin suggested, to which the rest of the room equally nodded in agreement.

The two nodded to each other, as if for reassurance, and stood from their seated positions, being shoved in by Yang who locked the doors to said closet.

Once they were inside, Yang whistled, bringing Ozpin's plan of phase two into effect; locking them both in there for the entire night while the rest of them- Ozpin included- walked off to a par or somewhere they could spend their night.

Yang- with her superior strength locked the two in the closet with Ruby Crescent Rose and they all walked away, Pyrrha and Ren sending apologetic glances to the closet before leaving, closing the door behind them silently, as not for the occupants inside said closet to hear it close.

Before they left, however, Weiss laced the door with orange Dust; basically, the door is now indestructible. Meaning, on an even shorter note; the occupants cannot break out of the closet until a whole twenty four hours are over.

(^^^^^^)

The closet was dark, but the lights that crept through the door's frame provided enough light for them to see each other.

"Well..." Glynda said, clearing her throat. "I say we get this over with, Ruby, so we can get out of here as soon as possible."

Ruby looked down after she said this, her cheeks coated in a blush. "O-okay."

Ruby scooted over to Glynda, who scooted over to Ruby, almost tripping in the closet twice due to the darkness. That was when an idea came to Glynda, and she waved her arms around her, creating an orb of light that lit the closet up slightly. Just enough for them to see the other person.

"So...how do we...umm...?"

"Well...just do it whenever it seems natural, is what my mother would always tell me."

"But...why don't you start?"

"Do you want me to?" Glynda said, giving Ruby the biggest and softest smile in recorded history. It was no secret to Ozpin that Glynda had actually believed in love at first sight. It was also no secret that Glynda felt that love with Ruby Rose, the small and adorable team leader of RWBY, whom she also saved from being killed.

And it was common knowledge between her and Blake that Ruby was lesbian, but who she liked was rather questionable in terms of ethics and other controversies.

She had also believed in love at first sight, and said person was Glynda, who she was getting a chance to kiss, and whom of which was leaning in right now, only centimetres, millimetres away and-

Her lips were pressed against Glynda's, and on an instinct that they both possessed, yet knew not where it came from, brought each other closer, grabbing onto each other's cloak and cape respectively, their bodies showing no space between as pure impulse drove them both and caused them to dip their heads, lengthening and adding to the pure and raw emotion being placed into the kiss. There were metaphorical fireworks going off in Ruby's head, while to Glynda, the feeling was more of a realization; one that could either make her life better, and that of Ruby's, or get them both kicked from Beacon.

Ruby seemed to get this realization, and as they both parted for air, looking slightly flustered, the older and younger huntresses both had a simultaneous thought.

'_I think I love my student.' _

'_I think I love my teacher'. _

(^^^^^^)

A week has passed since that day, and Ruby grounded the entire team RWBY, except Blake, who didn't know anything about it, and was replied with "Yes mother" by Yang, who also got hit. A lot.

Ruby had better things to do than chase down Ozpin to get him to explain why he did that; thankfully nothing other than kissing occurred within that closet that day, otherwise she would have killed him, then thanked his corpse; she had much more important matters to attend to, such as the arrangement of her birthday.

Ruby's sixteenth birthday was coming up soon, and everyone was abuzz with excitement.

Ozpin, however, was reading over a small decree that was written by Glynda, who said that, since Ozpin was the one to cause her feelings to come out in the form of wordless kisses to Ruby, that he would either have to make it not against the rules for a teacher and student to have a relationship, or he would lose a prized secretary.

The only secretary who knew how to make his coffee perfect tasting every morning. The only secretary that could make his coffee taste just right, and the only secretary who could pull coffee out of seemingly nowhere for him.

The decision wasn't exactly hard to make.

"Glynda, I've looked over it and gave it some thought."

"Oh, and that would be, Mister Ozpin?"

He needed that coffee to function. And, besides, what's a little romance in the air every now and then?

"That...it's no longer against the rules...but...I would still advise you to talk to Miss Rose first." Glynda brought out a cup of steaming coffee for Ozpin as an apology for putting him in this position and was just about to leave when Ozpin spoke up.

"Oh, before you go, Glynda..."

"Yes, sir?"

"Firstly; I congratulate you and Miss Rose if this does go well. Secondly, I would also advise keeping it a secret from the students. It's not exactly smiled upon, a teacher and student fraternizing. I wish you luck, nonetheless."

Just as Glynda opened the door, she heard Ozpin call out to her. "Oh, and Glynda."

"Sir?"

"Miss Rose is currently in the combat arena, alone and unoccupied, so I would go now while her team is out of the way."

She nodded her thanks and made haste to the combat arena. Ruby wasn't exactly her first choice to love, but her mother's wise words spurred Glynda on. _"If you find someone that you love, no matter their race, age or ethnic background, tell them, and never let them go."_ Wise words from a corpse, but it nonetheless worked for Glynda.

Besides, what she said was true...for the most part.

(^^^^^^)

Ruby, for the first time in her short, fifteen- almost sixteen- years of existence, was bored. Her mind exploded upon that revelation, and the seat she sat rather perkily in, waiting for something fun to happen or come to her, shrunk to nothing more than a slouching position as she considered cleaning Crescent Rose.

'_wait at least five more minutes'_, she told herself, and after five minutes she got up to leave, only to see the form of Glynda Goodwitch walking towards her.

Ruby could feel her heart race at the sight of the collected woman. She knew it was wrong, but somehow, she felt that if it was anyone, she was glad it was Glynda; she had been her first kiss, and what a kiss it had been. She had been her first love interest, and now she planned on never letting her go, even if she was expelled. As cheesy as it sounded, the closer Glynda got to Ruby, it sounded more genuine.

Glynda came to a stop right in front of the woman, who raised her hand and showed Ruby a piece of paper.

Ruby wordlessly took it, her fingers lingering on the paper for a minute before taking it, her hand grazing Glynda's in the process.

Her eyes skimmed over the paper, before she read it again, more carefully, this time; she took in the detail of Glynda's writing, then the actual words themselves.

_Ruby,_

_I'm not good with words, and if I was to talk to you to tell you this, I would probably stutter like a buffoon._

_I have come to a rather life changing altercation, and a realization that could change both our lives._

_To put short; I think I love you, Ruby Rose._

_I have already talked to headmaster Ozpin, so it would seem that he has given it the, as he said, 'okay', for fraternizing._

_-Glynda._

Ruby's mouth went dry, her heart stopped, her eyes stared at the paper as if trying to record the words stored there.

This couldn't be real, and yet it was. The paper was proof.

The paper and Glynda were both proof.

"M-Miss Goodwitch..."

Glynda smiled, sending that million dollar smile to Ruby. "Please, call me Glynda. Formalities are...degrading."

"G-Glynda...do you really mean it?" Ruby looked up at her with eyes full of tears, but tears of joy, as if she had just been told she'd live after years of suffering form cancer, or that her sister wasn't going to die from some flesh-eating disease... or that her love interest, Miss Glynda Goodwitch, was right in front of her professing her love.

Goodwitch walked over and lifted Ruby's chin to her face, as to see her better. "Yes, Ruby. I meant every word." Ruby grabbed Glynda's cape and pulled her closer, clashing their lips together and making sure there was no space between their bodies as she placed her hands on Glynda's hips, while Glynda had her arms around ruby's back.

They had to part for air, but Ruby just continued until she was sure she needed it. The burning desire in her lungs for oxygen beat the flamed desire from her heart to continue kissing.

They held each other, looking into one another's eyes; Glynda's green eyes absorbing the rays of happiness that Ruby's eyes seemed to send her way.

For them, now it was just the two of them that mattered. School and lessons be damned.

Her mother was right in telling Glynda to find that love and never le tit go; well, Glynda was adamant to let Ruby go now.

The Witch and the Riding Hood; together at last.

(^^^^^^)

**Now, I have decided- well, me and ChristopherWeeblingJr- that there's not enough Hoodwitch...meaning there is barely any...meaning this is probably the first one you will ever see on Fanfiction. **

**I say to all those Hoodwitch supporters out there; keep strong! There are those who write these fics, and I will write much...MUCH more of them. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Don't own RWBY. If I did, I would change my name to Monty Oum and wear extravagant wigs.**

(^^^^^^)

Saturday, one of the worst recorded days in history: The sun, always on Saturday, would barely shine, instead giving in to the countless clouds that would flank it from every side, shielding its much needed rays of light and heat, its glorious warmth, from the world. Light would filter through the clouds at regular intervals, but aside from that, not much would happen; green became grey, and the world turned into an always depressed planet of rain and little sunshine. To sum this all up for you; On Saturdays, every single one, it would rain.

Today was no different from its seemingly unbeatable schedule; teams RWBY and JNPR were both sat in professor Port's Grimm studies class. CRDL and the other first year groups along with Velvet's team, CFVY, were on a show and tell mission explaining the various hiding places of the Grimm with professor Oobeleck.

...Which left seven very bored students and one enthusiastic redheaded, hooded, now sixteen year old Ruby Rose to sit and watch the professor drone on about how Boarbatusk hide is in fact weaker than Beowolf hide. It was these classes that Ruby would actually pay attention to, and once the professor started to waffle about how Beowolves and humans had frigid relationships as 'hunter and hunted mentalities', Ruby sat still, stiff as ice, staring blankly at nothing.

Hunter and hunted mentalities usually meant that 'if we leave you alone, you leave us' and that kind of stuff; so, for those who don't know Ruby's past that well and why she suddenly stopped bouncing her knee and glaring Weapons of Mass Destruction at the pictures of Beowolves, then one would be rather worried for her health.

Weiss, her partner who was sat across from her, waved a hand in front of her face, and got nothing. Yang saw it and sighed, her not even knowing what was wrong, and crumpled up a piece of paper that flew from her hand to Ruby's head...with no effect.

Everyone tried something; Jaune leaned over and tried hitting on her- which resulted in one of Yang's 'reflexes' on hitting him-, Pyrrha tried to give her answers to the question Port was asking the class, seemingly oblivious to Ruby's blankness- as if he expected it, even- , Blake started to read small passages of Ruby's favourite books to her but nothing worked. Eventually Yang got bored and slapped her sister, not hard, across the face, snapping her out of her trance.

"Huh?" Ruby dumbly asked, as if she hadn't spaced out for a full ten minutes.

"Rubes...you kinda spaced out there..." Jaune said, electing small grunts of agreement to be given from the others.

"What...? Oh, I was just ignoring you all. Something on my mind, that's all." Ruby said nonchalantly. Weiss didn't believe her, however, and was determined to find out what she thought was the real issue.

"Oh, so you were just ignoring us? Well, prove it." She challenged. She didn't expect Ruby to answer so quickly.

"Well, thanks, Blake, for reading from Alice in Wonderland, my favourite book. Jaune, you need work on your lines. I don't even know if anyone says 'hot stuff' anymore." This elected a small, nervous blush to creep onto his face. "Yang, slap me again, and you'll end up on the floor, and Pyrrha, The answer is the beowolf can jump, whereas no other Grimm can."

She turned her head to a gaping Weiss. "Satisfied yet?" just then the bell rang and the professor hollered out something about this being the last class of the day and that they should rest for today and tomorrow.

"How...?" Weiss tried to ask, but the rest of the question got caught in her throat.

Ruby turned to her as they all headed to the cafeteria. "I told you, I was ignoring you, but I still heard it all." She turned to Yang, and glared. "Seriously, you slap me again, and I floor you." At this, Yang gulped. She had been floored by Ruby before, and it was not pleasant; she had a headache for a week and couldn't feel her back for two.

After a small wait in the line to grab food, they all sat down at their respectable places; well, all except Ruby, who moved slightly closer to Blake for some reason.

It was no secret to their little group that her and Blake were close, but it was also no secret to anyone- except to Ruby- that Jaune, of all people, was attracted to Ruby, and would try his best to get her; Yang actually commended him on it, stating that she fully supported her sister's need to get with someone, so it may as well be him.

Weiss didn't care which way, as long as Ruby didn't lose her perfect grades- which always eluded Weiss as to how Ruby got perfect scores in the first place- and make her look bad. Pyrrha was a little against it at first, but eventually gave Jaune some helpful tips on winning her over. Blake knew of Ruby's sexuality, and was surprised that the others didn't, and so kept it to her, willing to see how long it would take until the others figure it out.

Ruby was completely oblivious to Jaune's advances, and so left him and everyone else in the dark.

After Pyrrha and Yang, along with Nora, whispered something to Jaune, he nodded and called to Ruby, who had just finished eating a small, bacon and lettuce sandwich, completely different to her usual stacks of cookies upon cookies.

"Hey...uh, Ruby?" Jaune asked.

Ruby looked up to see him, pointed a finger to tell him to wait a minute, swallowed her food and then looked at him. "Yeah, what's up?"

"Well...are you doing anything, say, tomorrow?" he asked, hope lining his voice.

"...Actually yeah: Tomorrow I and professor Goodwitch are going to continue with my leading lessons." Ruby said, not noting the small sad look Jaune gave her as she looked back over Blake's shoulder to read the story she was reading; Blake moved slightly, allowing her room and view to read.

"Oh, well...how about Monday?" hope leaked into his voice and they all sorely hoped Ruby would say yes.

"Monday's your training day, remember?" Ruby pointedly reminded him, not noticing the small disappointed look on his face. Blake grew a small smirk as she looked at Ruby with her eyes and Ruby nodded slightly, indicating she can turn the page.

"Oh..." He said defeated. Weiss face palmed, she couldn't take it anymore! Seven weeks he had tried getting Ruby and all of them a failure either on his part or on Ruby's.

"I can't take it anymore!" she shouted, standing from her seat and pointing to Jaune. "Ruby, the dunce is trying to ask you out!"

Realisation hit Ruby and she looked at him apologetically. "Oh, sorry...but, I kind of don't like you like that." that was probably the best way to let him down, because Blake nodded out of the corner of her eye in approval.

"Wait...you mean after seven weeks of that idiot trying to get you to notice him, it was all for nothing?" Weiss said, rubbing her temple. She should have seen it really; when she thought about it, it became clear that Ruby only saw him as a friend, really. She would see him as someone to help and be friends with, and he saw her as more; Poor Jaune.

Jaune in question was sulking; Yang in question was furious at her sister's –what she thought- blatant lie.

"Ruby we all know you like him." Yang spat through gritted teeth. Nora and Ren nodded, Pyrrha just tended to a slightly heartbroken Jaune and Weiss looked at her sadly, but also agreeing with Yang, even if the logic she came to in her brain said otherwise.

"Yeah; as a _friend_, nothing more - Besides, our resident Amazon over there likes him." She pointed to Pyrrha who was trying to get Jaune to cheer up. "He's been completely oblivious to her advances from day one."

"No, you've been oblivious to _his_ advances; he's been trying for seven weeks." Yang stated, her temper losing herself.

"Yeah, well, sorry Jaune, but you're just a friend to me. It might sound bad, but when have I actually shown any genuine interest in you? Like, ever?" now that they thought about it, the only interest she ever did show in him was when he helped her up from falling over on the first day at Beacon, but that was it. One by one they all groaned and banged their heads against the table.

"Oh...sorry sis..." sadly, that sorry wasn't enough to save her from the glare she was shot.

"We are _so_ talking about this later." She said, and then returned her attention to the book Blake was reading.

After a minute of silence, Weiss spoke up again, electing a small groan form the resident bookworms, Blake and Ruby. "So, you _don't_ like Jaune like that?" Weiss said, as if trying to convince herself it was a lie.

"Are we still on this? Yes, I don't like him more than a friend." She turned her head to a slightly back to normal Jaune. "Sorry..."

He shrugged, remarkably over it already.

"So...who do you like?" Yang asked, asking the question that was on everyone at the table's- except Blake's- minds.

"I hardly see how it's any of your business." She said, slightly cryptically. Blake nodded again, flicking through her book and leaning slightly in, so Ruby could see the pages.

"I was just wondering..."Yang said, trailing off.

"Why don't you wonder about your own business?" Blake said for Ruby, who nodded thanks and continued reading.

"Whoa, what's got your feathers all ruffled?" Yang said, Nora high fiving her for the animal pun.

Blake lifted her gaze to give a deadpan stare. "I'm probably going to get a headache because of all this, and I doubt who your sister likes is of any of your concern or need of knowledge." Blake then flicked a page and Ruby began reading again.

Yang ignored it and turned her gaze back to Ruby. "What about Ren?"

Ruby and Blake groaned and closed the book simultaneously. "Why do you want to know?"

Ren looked surprised. "Do you actually like me, Ruby?" he said, the first emotion being surprise, and the second being slight wonder.

"Sorry Ren, but no." She shook her head, as if to make a point of it. He just leant back in his chair and sipped on his noodles like nothing had ever been said.

"Eww, is it Cardin?" Yang inquired, spitting Cardin's name.

"Never in a million years." Ruby said and a faint 'hey' could be heard from Cardin across the hall.

And so they listed off every boy they knew, and to all of them came a no. It then finally clicked on Weiss. "Wait, we've just listed all the boys; Ruby, are you...?" she trailed off, not wanting to say the word as if it were a plague.

"Finally! Took you guys long enough to figure it out. Yes, I'm gay, so what?" she asked, adding a little venom into her question at the end. This caught everyone off guard, even Yang, and they all seemed shocked, except for Blake.

"You don't seem all that surprised, Blake." Ren pointed out. She gave him another deadpan stare.

"I already knew."

They all gave various sounds of 'oh' and 'right'.

After another minute of awkward silence as Ruby tried to calm down, Weiss spoke again. "So, you're really not going to tell us are you?"

She looked at Blake, who nodded to the silent question, and then turned back to them. "Me and Blake-"

Blake finished for her. "Me and Ruby are dating." She said it so monotonous, so unlovely, that they could all guess she was bored of their questions.

Ruby turned to her and whispered "thanks."

She just nodded, as if nothing had been said, and started to eat from her food.

(^^^^^^)

Saturday went by pretty fast, and Ruby was now in professor Goodwitch's office, Sunday morning, with a smile on her face as she waited her girlfriend's arrival.

Glynda walked in, slightly happier than usual. It may be because Ruby was there, or just because Ozpin gave her the day off. Either way, it was rather enriching.

Ruby stood and kissed the side of Glynda's cheek. "You're looking happy. Did Cardin die when I didn't look?" She faked a pout. Glynda just chuckled and placed her riding crop on the table, turned and grabbed Ruby, pulling her into a passionate kiss. After a minute, they were both breathless and pulled away.

"You know, I could just go and kill one of his friends next, if it makes you this happy." She said, wrapping her arms around Glynda and resting her face in the nape of Glynda's neck.

Glynda sighed. "Oh, if only he did. The school would be a lot quieter." Ruby just giggled that giggle Glynda had gotten so used to; it may sound a little cheesy, but it sounded like a choir of angels to her.

"You know, we could just spend the day together. In here, maybe watch a movie. If you forgot, we're supposed to be learning 'leadership skills'." Ruby said, smirking at her own genius idea.

Glynda looked at her, smiling, but shaking her head. "I have a better idea."

"Oh, well, are we going somewhere?" Ruby asked; the prospect of going on a date- areal date- on her mind.

"We, my dear little Ruby, are going..."

Ruby held her breath.

"On..."

She looked into Glynda's eyes...

"A date." at this, Ruby fist pumped the air and grabbed Glynda's arm, almost dragging her into a kiss. Most of the kisses they shared now were like their first kiss in that closet all over again. Ruby would feel fireworks, and Glynda would have that same realisation of just how happy one person- no matter the age- can make you.

She pulled out, leaning into Glynda and breathing the word "Finally" causing Glynda to chuckle at her young girlfriend's enthusiasm.

"Well, we better get going then. Wouldn't want to be late, would we?" at this, Ruby looked up

"You already organised something? Wow..."

And so, they both walked out of the office when night fell across the land, moving under the cover of darkness towards their destination.

(^^^^^^)

"Glynda...Wow." Ruby took in a lot of air, and breathed out these words. The restaurant was absolutely massive, and Ruby recognized it straight away. It didn't have a classy French name, or some sort of exotic plants and signs everywhere. It was a restaurant of Vale's own traditional foods, ranging from cuisines to other continents foods and drinks as well as its own.

It was widely known as the most expensive and exclusive place on Remnant.

And Glynda had got her a space there.

Glynda led her awe-stricken lover to a seat and sat her down, speaking to the waiter and then sitting down with her.

"How...?"

"Hmm? Sorry, Ruby, I can't hear you; you're too awe-stricken to speak." Glynda teased.

"Who knew, the great Glynda Goodwitch teases. Miracles do happen." Ruby teased back, gaining a playful slap from Glynda.

"Oh hush you." She said, before directing her attention to the waiter. "I'll have...vegetarian lasagne with a side of lemonade."

After the waiter- who seemed to be in the mid-twenties and already had greying hair- jotted this down, he looked to Ruby.

"Oh, sorry...um...normal lasagne with lemonade." After he jotted that down, he bowed his head and scurried off, leaving the two alone.

"Normal lasagne? Don't you need to lay off the meats a little?" Glynda teased.

Ruby took mock hurt to that. "You calling me fat? You haven't even seen me out of all of this"- she gestured to her dress-"to call me fat yet." She placed a fake pout upon her features.

"Yes well, if you keep eating all that meat, I won't get to, you'll just pop right out." She said. Let it never be said that Glynda can't tease people.

"Oh hush you." Ruby mocked what Glynda said moments before.

"Ruby Rose, are you mocking me?" Glynda said, trying the best to get angry but she couldn't. Even after only two weeks of dating her, Ruby has a way of transferring her adorableness into a way to get out of trouble, and even if Glynda tried, she couldn't get mad at her for anything.

"Maybe. What you gonna do about it?" she challenged.

Glynda leaned in and smirked. "Detention for an entire week."

Ruby leaned in as well and smirked. "You mean a whole week of kissing and cuddling? Awesome." She then leaned back with a victorious smirk on her lips, one which Glynda wiped away in a moment's notice with some carefully chosen words.

"Yes, maybe, but how about I leave that little present I have back at Beacon for another day?" she mused, partially to herself to annoy Ruby.

"Hmm...Yes, you could do that..." Ruby leaned over the table to Glynda's ear. "But do you really want to wait for _this_?" she asked, giggling quietly at Glynda's red face. Suddenly, Glynda's thoughts were filled with a naked Ruby, a bed and her in it and-

-she shook her head to rid her thoughts of delving into dangerous waters. They had only been dating for two weeks, and already they were both- she could hardly fault Ruby for flirting, because she was the notorious one for it in the relationship- insinuating intercourse. Of course, Glynda had no idea how that worked with anyone, seeming as she's still a virgin, and seeing that Ruby's her first date, and vice versa, Ruby had no idea either; at least it would be a night to remember...whenever it was.

"A... uh..Bit fast there, aren't you Ruby?" Ruby, as she said this, leaned over, and kissed Glynda's lips, and broke off far too early for Glynda's' liking.

"Uhuh...so what you gonna do about it?" Ruby said in a husky voice, and if she kept that up, Glynda would lose her already diminishing self control. She was a teacher at Beacon, for god's sake! She should not be rushing into this kind of thing with anyone.

Thankfully, the waiter arrived and placed the dishes in front of them. To avoid another embarrassing moment like that, Glynda began eating her dish, ignoring the pouting Ruby was doing.

"_Oh well."_ Ruby thought. _"There's a whole night to go..."_


	3. Chapter 3

**Guess who's back? No, slim isn't here yet. So, my dear Hoodwitch readers, ready for more? Good, because, firstly, I have to do the boring part of this...**

**...I don't own RWBY *Groans* but I wish I did...**

**This is a short chapter, but there's a reason...I can't be bothered to write more right now, and I'm too busy waiting for other people's works to be updated *Cough*C-Web* cough***

**Now, I'm truly sorry for those expecting a lemon, but this is not that kind of story. **

**...enjoy, you odd, amazing people. **

**I and ChristopherWeeblingJr will go down with this ship if people sink it, because we're its parents! We nurtured it from unrecognisable to beautiful, helped it develop, and now look at it! Yeah...don't ask.**

**The Hoodwitch airlines will now take on passengers, so sit back and enjoy the ride. There may be turbulence, maybe an engine failure, but otherwise it'll be the best damn ride of your life. **

**(^^^^^^)**

"_We do not need magic to transform our world; we carry all the power inside ourselves already."_

_-J.K Rowling-_

"_Magic exists. Who can doubt it, when there are rainbows and wildflowers, the music of the wind and the silence of the stars? Anyone who has loved has been touched by magic. It is such a simple and such an extraordinary part of the lives we live."_

_-Nora Roberts-_

(^^^^^^)

Needless to say, Ruby and Glynda both were not happy; of course _he_ had to show up, and of all people as well; but the issue still stood...why was he here? Of course, they had to try and ignore him long enough for him to take notice, with Glynda silently praying he would leave her and Ruby be to their date. He considered it, strongly considered it, to leave them be, to be on his merry way...

...No, his soul couldn't allow it, even if he did.

He walked over, seemingly shocked- clearly, a facade on his part- at who was sat at the table, and smiled, sitting in next to Glynda as she tried to protest, but to clearly no avail. He rested his cane on the side of the table, and looked down at his dress suit- as green and grey as always- and then back to the two, seemingly simple yet overdressed girls with him. To say he was feeling inadequately dressed now would be an understatement.

Ruby looked at him with almost disdain, but kept it in for the sake of her continuing education; after all, she still didn't understand what exactly happened between Glynda and him to get him to say their relationship would be fine. She had assumed blackmail, but the professor just ignored her and smiled her troubles away.

Maybe one or two kisses were there as well...

...Ruby looked to Glynda, and saw her stare back with almost pleading eyes, begging her to say or do something to get rid of him; for there he was, Ozpin, a quaint coffee cup sitting between his fingers, exasperating the two females of the now three-party date.

"Umm...hello, sir...?" Ruby said- more of asked- the professor, who was currently intruding on their date.

"...P-Professor?" Glynda inquired, raising an irritated eyebrow at him. She for one did not like her date being ruined, at all...and she for one was irritated more than she thought possible as well. Glynda, to say the least, was stewing with hatred for this man; why, of all times, did he have to come and do this? Well, she supposed, he wouldn't be Ozpin- a slimy, corporeal snake- without irritating her at least once a day.

"Hello Glynda, Ruby." Ozpin said, staring ahead at Ruby with what seemed to be some form of accomplishment. "Nice to see you both: Speaking of which; why are you two here?"

Ruby's eye twitched with anger and irritation, disdain and hate, but she kept it in. She knew Ozpin knew they were on a date, and that he was here to ruin it. "We're here on a date, but I'm sure you already knew, right sir?" she gave Ozpin a dangerous glare, and for the first time, Ozpin felt...caught out. Suffice to say, his infamous poker face had never once slipped from that blank emotionless mask, but Ruby just caught him out, and so early too; this made him smile with pride and shock, as well as surprise.

With genuine surprise in his voice, he spoke "Yes...but...how did you know?" Glynda was shocked at this; Ozpin was here to ruin their date? How absurd. Nah, she could see this coming a mile away; their first date had to be invaded by the idiotic headmaster at least some point in to it.

Ruby sat back with a smirk on her face. "You know a lot when you hang around a secretive professor who doesn't like leaving his office any time of the day except for important matters."

"How do you know I wasn't here for something Beacon-related?" he quizzed back, to which Ruby's smirk was replaced by a slight scowl, Glynda just sitting back and watching.

"Would you really come to a pricey restaurant for Beacon? Doubtful: Would a restaurant be your kind of place to visit? No." Ruby smiled at Glynda, who was just staring at the two. She caught sight of Ruby's smile and smiled slightly herself. A blush spread to her cheeks when Ruby winked, and Glynda's mind, once again, turned to...dirtier things.

Ozpin seemed seriously caught out. "Yes, okay, I admit I'm here to meddle in your affairs." He sipped his coffee. "Now, if you'd excuse me, I need to...head back to Beacon and...Do headmaster stuff...you know...shenanigans and all that jazz" He stood up and began walking away. "Goodbye ladies! Keep it PG."

"...Yeah...PG eighteen..." Glynda whispered, Ruby not catching that.

"Sorry Glynda, I didn't hear you. Say that again?"

"I said that you're beautiful tonight." Her mouth spoke before she could even process what she had just said, and so slapped herself multiple times over in her head, but then she saw Ruby blush and smile, and thought something instead; _'Aw, screw it, we're so going to bang tonight'._

Something just clicked within her head; Ruby was staring at her with the greediest bedroom eyes there ever could be, she sounded like Yang in her head, and Ozpin tried to wreck their date; her day and her life, along with her girlfriend, were all crazy.

What else could possibly happen?

Ruby, on the other hand, had a rather odd thought, even for her. _'I wonder what Glynda would look like in red'_. Then, she saw the seductive smile Glynda was flashing her, and saw that her 'time' was ready. She flashed an equally as seductive smile, and stood up, waving the waiter over and heading outside, leaving Glynda to pay for the food then follow her out.

As they both walked, hand in hand to Beacon, Glynda looked over to the equally sized Ruby, and threw caution to the wind, leant in and whispered something that made Ruby's cheeks glow red with both embarrassment and lust.

She leaned back out and saw Ruby try her hardest to avoid looking at her. _'Damn, my plan meant _me_ seducing _her_, not the other way around.' _Ruby thought, and began walking faster to the dorms, Glynda leading them to her room.

Once they arrived, Glynda thumbed her keys. Ruby, tapping her foot impatiently, caught Glynda's notice. As Glynda opened the door, she turned to see Ruby.

"Eager, are we?" she teased.

But before she could continue teasing, Ruby charged full force into her, clashing their lips together as she steered them to the bed, Glynda holding Ruby onto her waist as Ruby wrapped her legs around it, keeping her attached to Glynda as she had to collapse on the bed with Ruby on top to avoid crushing the girl.

Many, many moans and cries of lust and love were heard that night. Well, maybe not heard, but said, shouted, screamed, grunted and groaned, and maybe moaned.

Thankfully, the rest of the teachers had to leave for an all-night teacher's conference, courtesy of one Mister Ozpin.

Ruby was going to get that man a life sized cookie for this.

(^^^^^^)

Morning swung around as fast as Ruby on speed- ironically, speed doesn't make you go fast at all- and before they knew it, the two lovebirds of last night woke up to the splitting sunbeams on their faces.

Ruby, just before the...Um...'fun', last night with Glynda happened, had told her of her and Blake's arrangement. In fact, Glynda was about to suggest that to Ruby tomorrow, and commended her on her genius with the greatest night of their not-so-innocent lives.

Ruby groaned as the light filtered through the curtains and lashed her face with such ferocity she thought she was going to collapse from heatstroke. She felt strong yet soft arms wrapped around her naked torso and images of last night replayed in her head. She smiled, as did Glynda, who was awake, but Ruby didn't now until she felt someone kiss the back of her exposed neck.

"Good morning." Glynda whispered, kissing her neck once again.

Ruby just hummed in satisfaction before moving backwards, melding into Glynda's stomach and chest again. There was no embarrassment after last night. It all seemed to fade away in a great mist of love and lust; along with their virginities, of course.

Glynda closed her eyes, along with Ruby, and both fell to sleep again.


End file.
